


In a Different Life

by Slades_Snowflakes



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slades_Snowflakes/pseuds/Slades_Snowflakes
Summary: This is a story where Shinra wasn’t so evil, and Midgar was more normal, and two people that never had the chance to meet got a chance to be happy.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Biggs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	In a Different Life

There is no denying that the Urban Development Division’s Christmas party is the best Christmas party in Shinra. While many always assumed that this was due to Director Reeve’s thorough planning and thoughtfulness, few knew the true mastermind behind the success of these parties. While he isn’t proud to admit it, the first year that Reeve was made Director, he may have been bullied into letting his secretary Bree handle the Christmas party. After that first successful party, Reeve took it as a learning experience, that it’s okay to delegate tasks to those that show such... aggressive passion. As such, Bree has been the official party planner to what has become the most anticipated party of the year.

From the back of the banquet hall, as Reeve surveyed the room full of destroyed decorations, frozen and smoking trees, and his overly drunk and happy employees, he feared that maybe Bree has gone a little too far this year.

The interns had stolen bottles of liquor from the bar and were taking alternating shots of booze and chocolate by the chocolate fountain. A game of beer pong between the engineers and the architects had ended up in a contest to build a functioning aqueduct system to deliver booze and coffee between the board rooms. Some of the scientists from the Weapons division had crashed the party, eaten half the food, taken one of the bars hostage, and started to test new materia on the Christmas trees. Medical had been called a total of seven times so far.

As one of the secretaries ran by with an active fire extinguisher trying to mimic snow with its chemicals, Reeve had to admit that he himself might not be drunk enough to deal with this party. Finishing off the rest of his drink, he turned towards the bar near him. Taking a seat at the edge of the bar, he watched the two bartenders as they mixed drinks for the crowd around the bar. The bartender on the end seemed to have most of the attention, her coy smile, deft hands, and visible cleavage a definite attention-getter.

As Reeve watched her twist and twirl two shakers at once in a deliberate show, the other bartender approached him, easily pulling Reeve’s attention away from the bar tricks. The man was gorgeous. His charming smile emphasized his sharp features, his sparkling dark eyes shadowed by thick black hair. Putting his empty cup on the counter, Reeve smiled politely to the bartender, “Hello.”

The man smiled back at him with a raised hand, “Hey, what can I get ya?”

A smile tugged at Reeve’s face as he looked at his empty cup, “Considering I wasn’t even asked the last time, I didn’t know I’d get a choice.”

The bartender laughed, “That’d be Tifa. She tends to give people what she thinks they need, not what they actually want.”

Reeve considered the lingering taste in his mouth, “I will say that I did enjoy the drink, but I’m curious what that says about me.”

With a dazzling smile, the bartender leaned forward onto the bar, “Well, let’s see what she thought you needed.”

A strong, calloused hand scooped up his glass as the bartender took a sniff. Maintaining eye contact, a thoughtful look crossed his classically handsome face as his eyes roamed over Reeve, taking his appearance in. Getting embarrassed by the attention, Reeve tried not to fidget, but on reflex ended up clearing his throat. The bartender leaned back, his smile returning to his face. “It’s nothing personal,” is the only reply he got before the bartender turned to the shelves behind him.

While the attention was unsettling in its rarity, having the searching look leave him had Reeve’s words stumbling in confusion, “I’m sorry?”

The bartender turned back around with a few bottles in his hands, “The drink is called It’s Nothing Personal. According to Tif’s drink choice, you are a businessman, and a very dedicated one at that. You only allow yourself to have fun when you have time off. Which means right now, you don’t think of this as off time. And this isn’t quite your kind of fun, is it?”

As Reeve watched the bartender measure drinks into his shaker, he heard a glass break in the background, followed by the sound of balloons popping. “I’m only here in case faculties or Security get called. I’d say we are lucky the water sprinklers haven’t been turned on yet like last year, but I’m pretty sure that Cait Sith just shut them off preemptively. I’m still undecided if I should be proud or scared of his initiative.”

“And Cait Sith would be?”

Before he could reply, Reeve’s attention was drawn to strong hands wrapped around a shaker, muscles bulging in motion under a too tight button-up shirt. “My cat. I mean, my pet. Pet project that is.”

A knowing smile crossed the bartender’s face as he finished shaking the drink and served it. As he leaned against the bar and placed the drink in front of Reeve, “So, tell me businessman: what do you do for fun?”

Being the Director of Urban Development and one of the top board members of Shinra, Reeve had learned the hard way that while truth is important, embarrassment is a weakness. If you admit to anything that could be perceived as embarrassing, if you are cool and confident as you say it, people are less likely to harass you about it. With a few drinks in his system, while his words were confident he felt a blush bloom across his cheeks as a truth spilled from his lips, “I like to go to arcades.”

A look of surprise crossed the bartender’s face before it morphed into contemplation, “Yeah? They really that much fun?”

Knowing that the blush was growing on his face, Reeve gripped his drink firmly. “They are to me.”

Apparently the bartender noticed his blush, as he put up his hand as if to placate, “Hey man, I ain’t judging. I’ve just never been to one.”

Reeve could feel his face contort in disbelieve, his words passionate, “Never? Oh, you must. At least once for the experience.”

Pulling out a towel to wipe down the spotless bar, the bartender smiled, “Yeah? What’s the best part?”

Taking a drink, Reeve pondered for a second. “I’d have to say… The overwhelming isolation.” With an arched eyebrow his response, Reeve continued, “You are just surrounded by all these bright, flashing lights and loud machines and music, laughing kids and the sickeningly sweet smell of spun sugars and fried foods. It’s all so overwhelming, you can get lost in it. I’d have to say that’s the best part. There you can just forget the outside world, forget your thoughts and worries, and just be. Be whatever you want to be.”

The bartender had stopped what he was doing to watch Reeve’s explanation, his eyes intent on Reeve’s expressive face. At the end, a coy smile crossed his face, “Sounds like you should take me some time.”

While it took Reeve a second to process, Reeve wasn’t ignorant nor naive to jump to conclusions, “Not to be bold, but is this flirting you fishing for a good tip or…”

The bark of laughter that followed brought a soft smile to Reeve’s face. “No, I’m not fishing for a tip. If I may be so bold, this flirting is me fishing for your number.”

“Oh. Okay then.” For someone this dashing to flirt with him seemed so unlikely that almost in a daze Reeve felt the answer stumble from his lips, “I go to the Mini Saucer every Tuesday.”

The coy smile turned to a full grin as the bartender leaned closer, “Guess it’s my lucky day. I happen to have Tuesday off.” Subconsciously leaning forward,

Reeve blushed as he stumbled over his words again, “Oh, good then. Then I will see you then,…?”

“Biggs.”

Before Reeve could respond in kind, he felt a hand tap his shoulder, “Director, we have a situation in the kitchen.” Turning to the security officer, Reeve sighed, “I’ll be right there.” With a nod, the officer turned and walked away. Reeve sighed and turned back to Biggs. “I better go before they fry the circuits or flood the cafeteria.” Reeve pulled out a business card with his personal number on it and dropped it into the tip jar.

Before he could pull away, one of those distracting hands caught his wrist. Drawing his eyes up to the coy smile again, Biggs leaned towards him, igniting the blush on Reeve’s face once more. “I’ll see you Tuesday.”

“It-It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like where this is going! Please give Kudos and Comments! I am dreadful about completing stories, but I promise to keep this one cute, simple, and sweet! Your love will make this story happen!
> 
> I am looking for a beta cause I'm horrible with present and past tense, and words in my brain are different from what I write sometimes!
> 
> Last note is, when the quarantine started and my friend and I were playing the remake, we started making cocktail drinks for each of the characters. It's Nothing Personal is actually Tseng's drink and here's the recipe for those that want to try it!
> 
> It’s Nothing Personal  
> Shaken  
> Whiskey 1  
> Mezcal 1  
> Maple Syrup ½  
> Lime Juice ⅛  
> Coke ½  
> Ginger Beer 1 ½


End file.
